


The Writer and the Editor

by kate882



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, Jean won't let Eren sleep, M/M, so much cursing, these two are such nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean has several questions about Eren's latest story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Writer and the Editor

“Why the hell am I such an asshole in your story?” Jean asked, looking up from the computer to glare at Eren.

“Because you are an asshole.” Eren replied around the straw of his drink.

“Fuck you! I brought you food.” Jean pointed at the to go box that Eren was eating from to prove his point.

“That you did. Don’t worry, you become more bearable.” Eren assured his boyfriend with a grin before going back to eating as Jean continued to read.

“You are planning on changing these names, right?” Jean asked.

“I figured you could do that, since you _are_ the editor.” Jean rolled his eyes at that response. This is what he got for dating a writer. It was his own fault really.

“Levi’s gonna kick your ass. So is Annie.” Jean informed Eren several hours later as he got into bed next to Eren, who had gone to sleep a while ago while Jean was still reading. “And why the hell did you do that to Marco? What the fuck did Marco do to you?”

“Shh. I’m sleeping.” Eren protested.

“Also, why the hell was I crying when I signed up for the scout regiment?”

“Character development. Please let me sleep.”

Eren thought that he was going to get to sleep, but it turned out he was wrong. “Why did you let Levi kick the shit out of you?”

“There was no ‘let’ about it. He just kind of did. And it was to prove a point about control. Please don’t tell him about that. He might take it as permission to do it in real life.”

“And why is Annie evil?”

“Someone had to be.”

“Why did you kill Marco?”

Eren groaned and covered his face with a pillow. “Because he stole my fries the day I wrote that scene, and Annie needed to take _someone’s_ 3-D maneuvering device.”

“Why did you name all of them after us?”

“I don’t know! Let me sleep!” Eren shouted into the pillow.

Jean laughed and wrapped his arms around Eren. “Alright, alright. But I still have more questions.” He said, pulling Eren up against his chest and placing a kiss to the top of his head.

“Of course you do.” Eren muttered, relaxing in Jean’s arms and starting to drift back to sleep.

“But seriously why am I such an asshole?”

“Because you won’t let me sleep!”

Jean just laughed at him like the fucking asshole that he was.


End file.
